Wonderland
}} Wonderland is a world in the Realm of Light, ruled by the short-tempered Queen of Hearts. Its Keyhole is located inside the Doorknob's mouth. History Organization XIII excursion One-hundred and seventy-one days after Roxas joined Organization XIII, he was assigned a mission with Luxord to eliminate Pink Concertos and shadow globs that had surfaced in the world. When they arrived, the White Rabbit, having fallen through the rabbit hole, bounced off Roxas's head and rushed off. Curious, the Nobodies decided to follow him and encountered the Doorknob, who refused to grant them entry as they were too big. When Luxord threatened to break him down, the Doorknob pointed out bottles labeled "Drink Me" which shrunk them down to a passable size. As they passed through the door into the Lotus Forest, Roxas and Luxord realized they had no way of returning to their original size and were too small to confront Heartless. Roxas came across the Caterpillar and, dismayed that he was smaller than him, laid down on a mushroom. The Caterpillar informed him that either side of the mushroom would make him taller or shorter, but transformed into a butterfly and flew off before Roxas could ask which side was which. Roxas took the mushroom to Luxord and suggested they both try one to see the result. Luxord, however, decided they each try one, advising that to live is to take risks. Roxas agreed and after they both took a bite, he grew while Luxord remained the same. Luxord gave Roxas his side of the mushroom though Roxas dropped his as he grew. Roxas licked the mushroom and shrunk, unknowingly dropping Luxord onto the Cheshire Cat, who pursued him into a hole in the tree. As Luxord hid and threatened to cut off his paw, the Cheshire Cat called Luxord on his bluff, revealing his paw to be a back-scratcher. He taunted Luxord for failing to outwit him and disappeared when he noticed Roxas, who happened on the scene. Roxas attempted to cheer Luxord up, though he was upset to have been outwitted by the cat. While searching for shadow globs, Luxord suggested they may be indoors and convinced Roxas to break into the White Rabbit's house in search of some. There, Roxas suggested that Luxord try some cookies in order to restore him to his normal size though it had no effect. The White Rabbit unexpectedly returned and caught Roxas attempting to impersonate his maid. He was imprisoned by the Card Guards and stood trial in front of the Queen of Hearts as she played a game of croquet. The monarch, however, declared that the White Rabbit's tardiness to the dedication of her new castle (which had been constructed with shadow globs) was a greater offense and ordered him to be executed. Luxord, seizing an opportunity to retrieve the key, attempted to free Roxas, but was mistaken for a ball and struck into the air by the Queen of Hearts' mallet. The Cheshire Cat appeared before Roxas and offered to get him out, tossing a hedgehog at the Queen of Hearts while her back was turned. As Roxas was dragged to the guillotine to lose his head, the Cheshire Cat warned that the shadows were near. Heartless appeared at the Queen's Court, having been drawn to the shadow globs, and allowed Roxas to escape and confront him though he was overwhelmed by the amount. At that moment, Luxord, having grown into a giant after landing on mushrooms, rounded up the Heartless for Roxas to collect their hearts and knocked over the Queen of Hearts' castle despite her protests. The Card Guards attempted to attack Luxord, but he gathered and formed them into a new castle for the Queen of Hearts, claiming that he hated to see a woman in tears. As he and Roxas left for their world, the Cheshire Cat mused that the Queen of Hearts had become enamored to a man with no heart. Locations Bizarre Room Lotus Forest Queen's Court Trivia References Category:A to Z * Category:Worlds